crucigramasfandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario:Csuarezllosa/prueba
A Cuba y regreso --> Richard Dana A flor de piel --> Marcela Robles A la vida retirada --> fray Luis de León A salto de mata --> Paul Auster A sangre fría --> Truman Capote Abajo el amor --> Reneé Zellweger Abandonadas, Las --> Shmuel Agnón Abogado del diablo, El --> Morris West Abuelo, El --> Benito Pérez Galdós José Luis Garci Aceitunas, Las --> Lope de Rueda Acorazado Potemkin, El --> Sergei Eisenstein Ada o el ardor --> Vladimir Nabokov Adán Buenosayres --> Leopoldo Marechal Adán y Eva --> Albert Dürer Adiós a las armas --> Ernest Hemingway Adiós muñeca --> Raymond Chandler Adiós Nonino --> Astor Piazzola Adioses, Los --> Juan Carlos Onetti Adobe, El --> Héctor Velarde Afinidades electivas, Las --> Johann W. von Goethe África mía --> Sydney Pollack / Merryl Streep / Robert Redford Afrodita de Cnido --> Praxíteles Agonía del cristianismo, La --> Miguel de Unamuno Agua que no has de beber --> Antonio Cisneros Aguirre, la ira de Dios --> Klaus Kinski Aída --> Giuseppe Verdi Al este del Edén --> Elia Kazan Al filo de la navaja --> William Somerset Maugham Al norte de Boston --> Robert L. Frost Albertine --> Marcel Proust Alcalde de Zalamea, El --> Pedro Calderón de la Barca Aldea, La --> Iván Alexéievich Bunin Aleph, El --> Jorge Luis Borges Alexis Zorba --> Nikos Kazantzakis Algo que nunca serás --> Guillermo Niño de Guzmán Alicia en el país de las --> Lewis Carroll maravillas Alma América --> José Santos Chocano Almas muertas, Las --> Nikolái Gogol Almuerzo en la hierba --> Édouard Manet Alquimista, El --> Paulo Coelho Amada inmóvil, La --> Amado Nervo Amadeus --> Milos Forman Amante del volcán, El --> Susan Sontag Amante, El --> Marguerite Duras Amarcord --> Federico Fellini AMDG --> Ramón Pérez de Ayala Americano impasible, El --> Graham Greene Americano, El --> Michael Caine Amigo americano, El --> Wim Wenders Aminta --> Torquato Tasso Francisco de Quevedo Amistades peligrosas --> John Malkovich Amok --> Stefan Zweig Amor Brujo, El o La Danza --> Manuel de Falla del Fuego Amor cuesta caro, El --> George Clooney Ana Karenina --> Greta Garbo Lev Tolstoi Anales --> Cornelio Tácito Quinto Ennio Analízame --> Robert de Niro Androcles y el león --> George Bernard Shaw Andrómaca --> Jean Baptiste Racine Anfitrión --> Tito Marcio Plauto Ángel azul, El --> Marlene Dietrich Angelo --> César Cui Anillo de los nibelungos, El --> Richard Wagner Annie Hall --> Woodie Allen Anteo --> Seamus Heaney Antes que anochezca --> Reinaldo Arenas Anticuario, El --> Walter Scott Antígona --> Jean Anouilh Antigua vida mía --> Marcela Serrano Antimemorias --> André Malraux Aprendiz de brujo, El --> Paul Dukas Aquarela do Brasil --> Ary Barroso Aracoeli --> Elsa Morante Araucana, La --> Alonso de Ercilla Árboles mueren de pie, Los --> Alejandro Casona Arcadia a lo divino --> Lope de Vega Archipiélago Gulag, 1973- --> Alexandr Solzhenitsyn 1975 Arco de triunfo, El --> Erich Maria Remarque Ardiente paciencia --> Antonio Skármeta Ariel --> José Enrique Rodó Arlesiana, La --> Georges Bizet Arráncame la vida --> Ángeles Mastretta Arte de amar, El --> Ovidio Arte poético --> Nicolas Boileau Asesinato en la catedral --> Thomas Stearns Eliot Así hablaba Zaratustra --> Friedrich W. Nietzsche Asno de oro, El --> Lucio Apuleyo Átame --> Pedro Almodóvar Victoria Abril Antonio Banderas Ataúdes de artesanía --> Truman Capote Atlantic City --> Susan Sarandon Atrápame si puedes --> Leonardo di Caprio Aurelia --> Gerard de Nerval Aurora --> Friedrich W. Nietzsche Auto de fe --> Elías Canetti Avaro, El --> Molière Ave María --> Franz Schubert Aventura, La --> Michelangelo Antonioni Aventuras de Arthur --> Edgar Allan Poe Gordon Pym, Las Aventuras del Capitán --> Arturo Pérez-Reverte Alatriste, Las Aviador, El --> Leonardo di Caprio Ayohuma --> Rafael Obligado Azul ... --> Rubén Darío Babbitt --> Sinclair Lewis Babel --> Brad Pitt Bahía del silencio, La --> Eduardo Mallea Baile, El --> Ettore Scola Bajo los techos de París --> René Clair Bajos fondos, Los --> Maxim Gorki Balada para un loco --> Astor Piazzola Balcón, El --> Jean Genet Banquete, El --> Platón Dante Aligheri Bantam --> Eduardo Arroyo Barba Azul --> Charles Perrault Barbero de Sevilla, El --> Gioacchino Antonio Rossini Barca sin pescador, La / --> Alejandro Casona Siete gritos en el mar Barón rampante, El --> Italo Calvino Barraca, La --> Vicente Blasco Ibáñez Barril de amontillado, El --> Edgar Allan Poe Barry Lyndon --> Stanley Kubrick Baudolino --> Umberto Eco Bella y oscura --> Rosa Montero Belleza americana --> Sam Mendes Kevin Spacey Ben Hur --> Lewis Wallace Charlton Heston William Wyler Beso de la mujer araña, El --> Manuel Puig Beso, El --> Auguste Rodin Gustav Klimt Bestia humana, La --> Émile Zola Bestiario --> Julio Cortázar Bicicletas son para el --> Victoria Abril verano, Las Jaime Chávarri Bien plantada, La --> Eugenio d'Ors Blow up --> Michelangelo Antonioni Vanessa Redgrave Boda del poeta --> Antonio Skármeta Bodas de Fígaro, Las --> Wolfgang A. Mozart Bodas de sangre --> Carlos Saura Federico García Lorca Boheme, La --> Giacomo Puccini Bolero --> Maurice Ravel Bomarzo --> Manuel Mujica Láinez Bonnie y Clyde --> Warren Beatty Boquitas pintadas --> Manuel Puig Boris Godunov --> Modest Músorgski Alexandr Pushkin Broma, La --> Milan Kundera Brujas de Eastwick, Las --> Jack Nicholson John Updike Brujas de Salem, Las --> Arthur Miller Buen alemán, El --> George Clooney Buen Pastor, El --> Robert de Niro Angelina Jolie Buena tierra, La --> Pearl Buck Buenos días, tristeza --> Françoise Sagan Bugsy --> Annette Bening Burlador de Sevilla y --> Tirso de Molina convidado de piedra, El Burro flautista --> Tomás de Iriarte Buzón de tiempo --> Mario Benedetti Caballero Carmelo, El --> Abraham Valdelomar Caballero de Olmedo, El --> Lope de Vega Caballero inexistente, El --> Italo Calvino Caballero, la muerte y el --> Albert Dürer diablo, El Cabaret --> Liza Minnelli Cabo Trafalgar --> Arturo Pérez-Reverte Cafetal, El --> Ernesto Lecuona Caída, La --> Albert Camus Cal y canto --> Rafael Alberti Camino, El --> Shirley MacLaine Campanas, Las --> Edgar Allan Poe Canaima --> Rómulo Gallegos Canción de la tierra, La --> Gustav Mahler Canción sin palabras --> Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy Cantando bajo la lluvia --> Stanley Donen Gene Kelly Cantante calva, La --> Eugène Ionesco Cántaro, El --> Luigi Pirandello Canto errante, El --> Rubén Darío Canto general --> Pablo Neruda Cantos --> Ezra Pound Capilla Sixtina (techos) --> Miguel Ángel Capital, El --> Karl Marx Capitán Alatriste, El --> Arturo Pérez-Reverte Capitán Blood, El --> Errol Flynn Rafael Sabatini Capitán Fracasse, El --> Téophile Gautier Capitán Veneno, El --> Pedro Antonio de Alarcón Capricho nº 2 en "la" menor --> Niccolò Paganini Caprichos (serie) --> Pablo Picasso Caprichos de Mariana, Los --> Alfred de Musset Caprichos, Los --> Francisco de Goya Carmen --> Carlos Saura Georges Bizet Carmina Burana --> Carl Orff Carnaval de los animales, El --> Camille Saint-Saëns Carnaval de Venecia --> Niccolò Paganini Carrillon --> Edward Elgar Carta del vidente, La --> Arthur Rimbaud Carta esférica, La --> Arturo Pérez-Reverte Cartas de Iwo Hima --> Clint Eastwood Cartas desde mi celda --> Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer Cartas desde mi molino --> Marcel Pagnol Cartero del rey, El --> Rabindranath Tagore Cartero, El --> Massimo Troisi Casa de cartón, La --> Martín Adán Casa de la Troya, La --> Alejandro Pérez Lugín Casa de los espíritus, La --> Isabel Allende Casa de muñecas --> Henrik Ibsen Casa del lago, La --> Keanu Reeves Casa Verde, La --> Mario Vargas Llosa Casa y el mundo, La --> Rabindranath Tagore Casablanca --> Michael Curtiz Ingrid Bergman Humphrey Bogart Cascanueces --> Pëtr I. Tchaikowsky Castillo blanco, El --> Orhan Pamuk Catedral de Ruán --> Claude Monet Catilinarias (contra Catilina) --> Marco Tulio Cicerón Cavalleria rusticana --> Pietro Mascagni Caverna, La --> José Saramago Cayo Largo --> John Huston Cena, La --> Fanny Ardant Cenicienta, La --> Charles Perrault Cero y el infinito, El --> Arthur Koestler Ceu, terra e mar --> Alberto de Oliveira Charada --> Cary Grant Charca del diablo, La --> George Sand Cheek to cheek --> Irving Berlin Chocolate --> Johny Depp Cid, El --> Pierre Corneille Ciego en Gaza --> Aldous Huxley Cisne de Avon, El --> William Shakespeare Cisne negro, El --> Rafael Sabatini Ciudad de Dios, La --> san Agustín Ciudad del pecado, La --> Bruce Willis Ciudadano Kane, El --> Orson Welles Claro de Luna --> Ludwig van Beethoven Clave bien temperado, El (I) --> Johann Sebastian Bach Cleopatra --> Richard Burton Elizabeth Taylor Clepsidra, La --> William Butler Yeats Club Dumas, El --> Arturo Pérez-Reverte Cocktail party --> Thomas Stearns Eliot Collar de la reina, El --> Alexandre Dumas (padre) Colmena, La --> Camilo José Cela Trulock Colmillo Blanco --> Jack London Color del dinero, El --> Paul Newman Columbo --> Peter Falk Columpio, El --> Jean Fragonard Comedia humana, La --> Honoré de Balzac Como agua para chocolate --> Laura Esquivel Como el agua que fluye (o --> Marguerite Yourcenar se derrama) Concierto de Aranjuez --> Joaquín Rodrigo Concierto gregoriano --> Ottorino Respighi Concierto ruso --> Édouard Lalo Conde de Luxemburgo, El --> Franz Lehár Conde de Montecristo, El --> Alexandre Dumas (padre) Condición humana, La --> André Malraux Confieso que he vivido --> Pablo Neruda Conjura contra América --> Philip Roth Conociendo a Julia --> Annette Bening Consagración de la --> Ígor Stravinsky primavera, La Consuelo --> George Sand Convite, El --> Dante Aligheri Copelia --> Léo Delibes Corazón --> Edmondo de Amicis Corazón tan blanco --> Javier Marías Coriolano --> Ludwig van Beethoven Cornudo y contento --> Lope de Rueda Corsario, El --> Lord Byron Corte del faraón, La --> Vicente Lleó y Balbastre Cosas del querer --> Jaime Chávarri Cosi fan tutte, K 588 --> Wolfgang A. Mozart Creación, La --> Franz Joseph Haydn Crepusculario --> Pablo Neruda Crimen del padre Amaro, El --> José Mª Eça de Queiroz Crimen y castigo --> Fiodor Dostoievski Crímenes de la calle --> Edgar Allan Poe Morgue, Los Cristo se detuvo en Éboli --> Carlo Levi Crítica de la razón pura --> Immanuel Kant Crítica del juicio --> Immanuel Kant Criticón El --> Baltasar Gracián Critón --> Platón Crónicas marcianas --> Ray Bradbury Cruz de San Andrés, La --> Camilo José Cela Trulock Cruz Roja --> Jean Henri Dunant Cuaderno gris, El --> Josep Plà Cuadros de una exposición --> Modest Músorgski Cuadros de viaje --> Heinrich Heine Cuando quiero llorar no --> Miguel Otero Silva lloro Cuando ya no importe --> Juan Carlos Onetti Cuarteto de Alejandría --> Lawrence Durrell Cuatro estaciones, Las --> Antonio Vivaldi Cuentos de Hoffmann --> Jacques Offenbach Cuentos de Jerusalén --> Shmuel Agnón Cuervo, El --> Edgar Allan Poe Cumbres borrascosas --> Emily Brontë Currito de la Cruz --> Alejandro Pérez Lugín Curso de filosofía positiva --> Auguste Comte Cyrano de Bergerac --> Edmond Rostand Dafnis y Cloe --> Longo Dafnis y Cloe, suite n° 1 --> Maurice Ravel Dama con Unicornio --> Rafael Sanzio Dama de las Camelias, La --> Alexandre Dumas jr. Dama de Shanghai, La --> Orson Welles Dama del lago, La --> Walter Scott Dantón --> Andrwej Wajda Danubio Azul, El --> Johann S. Strauss Danza con lobos --> Kevin Costner Danza ibérica --> Joaquín Nin Danza macabra --> Camille Saint-Saëns Danzas eslavas --> Antonín Dvorák David --> Miguel Ángel David Copperfield --> Charles Dickens De la ira --> Séneca De vulgaris eloquentia --> Dante Aligheri Décadas --> Tito Livio Decamerón --> Pier Paolo Pasolini Delirio --> Laura Restrepo Delta de Venus --> Anaïs Nin Demián --> Hermann Hesse Dersu Uzala --> Akira Kurosawa Desayuno en la hierba --> Édouard Manet Desencantadas, Las --> Pierre Loti Deseo --> Elfriede Jelinek Deseo bajo los olmos, El --> Eugene Gladstone O'Neill Desesperanzas --> José Donoso Deshielo, El --> Iliá Ehrenburg Desierto rojo, El --> Michelangelo Antonioni Desnudos y los muertos, Los --> Norman Mailer Desventuras del joven --> Johann W. von Goethe Werther Diablo cojuelo, El --> Alain Lesage Diablo se viste a la moda, El --> Merryl Streep Diablo se viste de negro, El --> Mary Ann Smith Diario de Bridget Jones, El --> Reneé Zellweger Días de vino y rosas --> Lee Remick Diez días que --> John Reed estremecieron al mundo Diligencia, La --> John Ford Dinamita --> Alfred Nobel Dios munificientísimo --> papa Pío XII Discurso del método --> René Descartes Disertaciones --> Alain Chartier Divina Comedia, La --> Dante Aligheri Doctor Faustus --> Thomas Mann Doctor Zhivago, El --> Boris Pasternak Doloras --> Ramón de Campoamor Dolores, La --> Tomás Bretón Don apacible, El --> Mikhail Sholokhov Don Giovanni --> Joseph Losey Don Giovanni o El libertino --> Wolfgang A. Mozart castigado K 527 Don Juan Tenorio --> José Zorrilla Don Quijote de la Mancha --> Miguel de Cervantes Gustave Doré Doña Bárbara --> Rómulo Gallegos Doña Luz --> Juan Valera Doña perfecta --> Benito Pérez Galdós Dora --> José B. Adolph Dormitorio de Vincent en --> Vincent van Gogh Arlés Dorotea, La --> Lope de Vega Drácula --> Francis Ford Coppola Dulce daño, El --> Alfonsina Storni Edad de la razón, La --> Thomas Paine Edad dorada, La --> Mark Twain Edipo Rey --> Sófocles Egmont, opus 84 --> Ludwig van Beethoven Ejecución de Maximiliano, --> Édouard Manet La El día que me quieras --> Carlos Gardel El Ser y el tiempo --> Martin Heidegger El Ser y la nada --> Jean-Paul Sartre El sí de las niñas --> Leandro Fernández de Moratín Electra --> Richard Strauss Elíxir de amor --> Gaetano Donizetti Elmer Gantry --> Sinclair Lewis Elogio de la locura --> Desiderio Erasmo Embrujo de Shanghai, El --> Juan Marsé Emilio o de la educación --> Jean-Jacques Rousseau Emma --> Jane Austen En busca del tiempo perdido --> Marcel Proust Enano, El --> Pär Fabian Lagerkvist Encajera, La --> Jan Vermeer Enciclopedia --> Denis Diderot Endimión --> John Keats Enfermo imaginario, El --> Molière Enigma de la llegada, El --> Vidiadhar Surajprasad Naipaul Enoch Arden --> Alfred Tennyson Enrique V --> Kenneth Branagh Ensayo sobre la ceguera --> José Saramago Entierro del conde de Orgaz --> El Greco Epístolas --> Horacio Eqqus --> Sydney Lumet Ernani --> Giuseppe Verdi Eros y civilización --> Herbert Marcuse Esa Luna que empieza --> Percy Gibson P. Escarabajo de oro, El --> Edgar Allan Poe España invertebrada --> José Ortega y Gasset Espartaco --> Kirk Douglas Espectros --> Henrik Ibsen Esperando a Godot --> Samuel Beckett Esperanza, La --> André Malraux Estado de sitio --> Albert Camus Estambul --> Orhan Pamuk Estravagario --> Pablo Neruda Estudio de la historia --> Arnold Toynbee Estudios sobre la histeria --> Sigmund Freud ET el extraterrestre --> Steven Spielberg Ética --> Baruch Spinoza Ética para Amador --> Fernando Savater Eugenio Oneguín --> Alexandr Pushkin Europeos, Los --> Henry James Eva --> Franz Lehár Eva Luna --> Isabel Allende Evita --> Madonna Alan Parker Éxito --> Martin Amis Éxodo --> Leon Uris Otto Preminger Éxtasis --> Hedy Lamarr Extranjero, El --> Albert Camus Fahrenheit 451 --> Ray Bradbury Falso culpable --> Alfred Hitchcock Falstaff --> Giuseppe Verdi Familia de Pascual Duarte, --> Camilo José Cela Trulock La Familia, La --> Ettore Scola Fantasía --> Walt Disney Fantasía noruega --> Édouard Lalo Fantasma de Canterville, El --> Oscar Wilde Fausto --> Charles Gounod Johann W. von Goethe Felipe Derblay --> Georges Ohnet Fenomenología del espíritu --> Georg W. F. Hegel Feria de las vanidades, La --> William Thackeray Fidelio, opus nº 7 --> Ludwig van Beethoven Fiesta --> Ernest Hemingway Fiesta del chivo, La --> Isabella Rossellini Fiesta inolvidable, La --> Peter Sellers Blake Edwards Filadelfia --> Tom Hanks Filípicas --> Marco Tulio Cicerón Filodemo --> Luis Vaz de Camoens Fina estampa --> Chabuca Granda Final de Norma, El --> Pedro Antonio de Alarcón Fitzcarrald --> Werner Herzog Flauta mágica, La --> Ingmar Bergman Flecha negra --> Robert L. Stevenson Flores del mal, Las --> Charles Baudelaire Fortunata y Jacinta --> Benito Pérez Galdós Fra Diavolo --> Daniel François Auber Frankenstein o el nuevo --> Mary Shelley Prometeo Frutas de oro, Las --> Nathalie Sarraute Fuego, El --> Gabriele d'Annunzio Fuente de la juventud, La --> Cranach el Viejo Fuenteovejuna --> Lope de Vega Fuentes de Roma, Las --> Ottorino Respighi Fuerza del destino, La --> Giuseppe Verdi Fugitivos --> Gao Xingjian Funny girl --> William Wyler Furia --> Salman Rushdie Gabriela, clavo y canela --> Jorge Amado Galatea, La --> Miguel de Cervantes Gallo de oro, El --> Nicolai Rimski-Kórsakov Gallo de Sócrates, El --> Leopoldo Alas Gandhi --> Ben Kingsley Richard Attenborough Gargantúa y Pantagruel --> François Rabelais Garza ladrona, La --> Gioacchino Antonio Rossini Gato con botas, El --> Charles Perrault Gatopardo, El --> Luchino Visconti Burt Lancaster Giuseppe T. di Lampedusa Gaviota, La --> Antón Chéjov Gaya ciencia, La --> Friedrich W. Nietzsche General en su laberinto, El --> Gabriel García Márquez Germania --> Cornelio Tácito Germinal --> Émile Zola Gigi --> Vincente Minnelli Ginger y Fred --> Federico Fellini Gioconda o Mona Lisa (La) --> Leonardo da Vinci Giselle --> Adolphe Adam Gladiador --> Richard Harris Ridley Scott Russell Crowe Gloria de Don Ramiro, La --> Enrique Larreta Gloria, en "re" mayor --> Antonio Vivaldi Gog --> Giovanni Papini Goyescas --> Enrique Granados Gracias por el fuego --> Mario Benedetti Graduado, El --> Dustin Hoffman Gran Gatsby, El --> Francis Scott Fitzgerald Gran Hotel u Hotel Berlín --> Vicki Baum Gran ilusión, La --> Jean Gabin Jean Renoir Gran pez, El --> Albert Finney Gran teatro del mundo, El --> Pedro Calderón de la Barca Gran truco, El --> Scarlett Johansson Gran Vía, La --> Federico Chueca Granada --> Agustín Lara Gravitación Universal, Ley --> Isaac Newton de la Greguerías --> Ramón Gómez de la Serna Grillo, El --> Conrado Nalé Roxlo Gringo viejo --> Carlos Fuentes Grito, El --> Edvard Munch Gritos y susurros --> Ingmar Bergman Guernica --> Pablo Picasso Guerra gaucha, La --> Leopoldo Lugones Guerra y paz --> Lev Tolstoi Guillermo Tell --> Gioacchino Antonio Rossini Gulliver --> Jonathan Swift Gymnopédies --> Erik Satie Habanera, La --> Maurice Ravel Habitación, La --> Harold Pinter Hable con ella --> Pedro Almodóvar Hambre --> Knut Hamsun Hamlet --> sir Laurence Olivier Hechizo de luna --> Olympia Dukakis Nicholas Cage Cher Hedda Gabler --> Henrik Ibsen Heraldos negros, Los --> César Vallejo Hermann y Dorotea --> Johann W. von Goethe Hermanos Karamazov, Los --> Fiodor Dostoievski Hermosura de Angélica, La --> Lope de Vega Hernani --> Víctor Hugo Heroídas --> Ovidio Herzog --> Saul Bellow Hija del caníbal, La --> Rosa Montero Hija del capitán, La --> Alexandr Pushkin Hijo del sheik, El --> Rodolfo Valentino Hijo pródigo, El --> Pedro Antonio de Alarcón Hijos del capitán Grant --> Jules Verne Himnos a la noche --> Novalis Hiroshima mon amour --> Alain Resnais Historia de san Michele --> Axel Munthe Historia del cerco de Lisboa --> José Saramago Historia oficial, La --> Norma Aleandro Héctor Alterio Historia universal de la --> Jorge Luis Borges infamia Hombre de mármol, El --> Andrwej Wajda Hombre fulminado, El --> Blaise Cendrars Hombre invisible, El --> H. G. Wells Hombre que fue jueves, El --> Gilbert K. Chesterton Hombre sentimental, El --> Javier Marías Hombres de maíz --> Miguel Ángel Asturias Homenaje a Cataluña --> George Orwell Honoré de Balzac --> Auguste Rodin Hora azul, La --> Alonso Cueto Hora española, La --> Maurice Ravel Horas, Las --> Nicole Kidman Huerto cerrado --> Alfredo Bryce Echenique Húsar, El --> Arturo Pérez-Reverte I Pagliacci --> Ruggero Leoncavallo Iberia --> Isaac Albéniz Idilios del rey, Los --> Alfred Tennyson Idiota, El --> Fiodor Dostoievski If --> Rudyard Kipling Ifigenia en Tauris --> Christoph Glück Il Sorpasso --> Dino Risi Ilustre gentilhombre, El --> Jean-Baptiste Lully Imagine --> John Lennon Imperdonables, Los --> Clint Eastwood Indiana Jones y el templo --> Harrison Ford de la perdición Indio --> Alicia Maguiña Indochina --> Catherine Deneuve Inés del alma mía --> Isabel Allende Infiltrados, Los --> Martin Scorsese Inmoralista, El --> André Paul Guillaume Gide Interiores --> Woodie Allen Interpretación de los --> Sigmund Freud sueños I Intérprete, La --> Sean Penn Intolerancia --> David W. Griffith Lilian Gish Intrusos en el polvo --> William C. Faulkner Inútil de la familia, El --> Jorge Edwards Inútiles, Los --> Alberto Sordi Invención de Morel, La --> Adolfo Bioy Casares Invitada, La --> Simone de Beauvoir Irma la dulce --> Billy Wilder Isla del día de antes, La --> Umberto Eco Isla del tesoro, La --> Robert L. Stevenson Ivanhoe --> Robert Taylor Walter Scott James Bond: Operación --> Sean Connery Trueno Jane Eyre --> Charlotte Brontë Jardín de los cerezos, El --> Antón Chéjov Jardinero fiel, El --> Ralph Fiennes Jardinero, El --> Rabindranath Tagore Jefes, Los / Los cachorros --> Mario Vargas Llosa Jerusalén --> Selma Ottiliana Lovisa Lagerlöf Jerusalén libertada --> Torquato Tasso Jezabel --> Bette Davis JFK --> Kevin Costner Oliver Stone Jinete polaco, El --> Antonio Muñoz Molina Jinetes del espacio --> Clint Eastwood Jirafa ardiendo --> Salvador Dalí Jota aragonesa --> Pablo de Sarasate Joya del Nilo, La --> Kathleen Turner Juan Cristóbal --> Romain Rolland Juanita la larga --> Juan Valera Judío errante, El --> Eugène Sue Juego de manos --> Juan Goytisolo Jugador de ajedrez, El --> Stefan Zweig Jugador, El --> Fiodor Dostoievski Jugadores de cartas --> Paul Cézanne Jules et Jim --> François Truffaut Jeanne Moreau Julia --> Vanessa Redgrave Julio César --> William Shakespeare Jungla, La --> Upton Sinclair Justine --> Marqués de Sade Kaputt --> Curzio Malaparte Kim --> Rudyard Kipling Kinsey, el científico del sexo --> Liam Neeson Kramer vs. Kramer --> Dustin Hoffman Kulak, El --> Ivan Nikitin La dolce vita --> Federico Fellini La Nación (periódico) --> Bartolomé Mitre La Strada --> Federico Fellini Anthony Quinn La zorra y las uvas --> Esopo Laberinto de la soledad, El --> Octavio Paz Laborem Exercens --> Juan Pablo II (antes karol Wojtyla) Ladrón de bicicletas --> Vittorio de Sica Lago de los cisnes, El --> Pëtr I. Tchaikowsky Lakmé --> Léo Delibes Lancelot, el primer caballero --> Julia Ormond Lanzas coloradas, Las --> Arturo Uslar Pietri Lara --> Lord Byron Leaving Las Vegas --> Nicholas Cage Lección de anatomía (del --> Rembrandt Dr. Tulp) Lección, La --> Eugène Ionesco Leda atómica --> Salvador Dalí Leda y el Cisne --> Leonardo da Vinci Lelia --> George Sand Leningrado --> Dimitri Shostakóvich Leonora o el amor conyugal --> Ludwig van Beethoven Leviatán --> Thomas Hobbes Libertad bajo palabra --> Octavio Paz Libertad guiando al pueblo --> Eugène Delacroix el 28 de julio de 1830, La Libertango --> Astor Piazzola Libro de la selva de las --> Rudyard Kipling tierras vírgenes, El Libro de las horas, El --> Rainer Mª Rilke Lili Marleen --> Rainer W. Fassbinder Lima la horrible --> Sebastián Salazar Bondy Limosna, La --> Ivan Turguéniev Lira heroica --> Amado Nervo Lista de Schindler, La --> Steven Spielberg Liam Neeson Litio (elemento químico - Li) --> Humphry Davy Llano en llamas, El --> Juan Rulfo Llaves del reino, Las --> Archibald J. Cronin Lo barroco --> Eugenio d'Ors Lo que el viento se llevó --> Margaret Mitchell Clark Gable Vivien Leigh Victor Fleming Lo que queda del día --> James Ivory Emma Thompson Kazuo Ishiguro Loba, La --> Bette Davis William Wyler Lobo estepario, El --> Hermann Hesse Loca de la casa, La --> Rosa Montero Locos Addams, Los --> Raúl Juliá Lola Montes --> Max Ophüls Lolita --> Vladimir Nabokov Lord Jim --> Joseph Conrad Los dioses tienen sed --> Anatole France Luchador, El --> Russell Crowe Lucía de Lamermoor --> Gaetano Donizetti Lusiadas, Los --> Luis Vaz de Camoens Lutero --> Cranach el Viejo Luz de agosto --> William C. Faulkner Luz de vida --> Edward Elgar Luz negra --> Álvaro Menéndez Leal Macbeth --> William Shakespeare Madame Bovary --> Gustave Flaubert Madame Butterfly --> Giacomo Puccini Madera de boj --> Camilo José Cela Trulock Madona de Port Lligat, La --> Salvador Dalí Madre coraje y sus hijos --> Bertolt Brecht Madre, La --> Maxim Gorki Maestro de esgrima, El --> Arturo Pérez-Reverte Magnificat --> Johann Sebastian Bach Mago de Oz, El --> Judy Garland Lyman Baum Maja vestida, La --> Francisco de Goya Mal de amores --> Ángeles Mastretta Mala educación, La --> Pedro Almodóvar Malagueña --> Ernesto Lecuona Maldición del esporpión de --> Woodie Allen jade, La Malinche --> Laura Esquivel Manatial, El --> Patricia Neal Manifiesto comunista --> Karl Marx Manifiestos del surrealismo --> André Breton Manon Lescaut --> Giacomo Puccini Abate Prevost Manuscrito carmesí, El --> Antonio Gala Mar, El --> Claude Debussy Marat Sade --> Peter Weiss Marcovaldo --> Italo Calvino María --> Jorge Isaacs María Antonieta --> Kirsten Dunst María bonita --> Agustín Lara María de Buenos Aires --> Astor Piazzola María de la O --> Ernesto Lecuona Mariana Pineda --> Federico García Lorca Marido humillado, El --> Molière Marinero en tierra --> Rafael Alberti Marqués de Bradomín, El --> Ramón del Valle Inclán Marsellesa, La --> Claude Rouget de Lisle Masa y poder --> Elías Canetti Masada --> Peter O'Toole Matar a un ruiseñor --> Gregory Peck Match point --> Woodie Allen Mateo Falcone --> Prosper Mérimée (1º) Matilda --> Roald Dahl Matrimonio secreto, El --> Domenico Cimarosa Matrix recargado --> Keanu Reeves Médico de su honra, El --> Pedro Calderón de la Barca Mediterráneo --> Joan Manuel Serrat Mejor... imposible --> Jack Nicholson Meninas, Las --> Diego de Velázquez Mensaje a Debussy --> Joaquín Nin Mercader de Venecia, El --> William Shakespeare Mesías, El --> Georg Friedrich Haendel Metamorfosis de Narciso --> Salvador Dalí Metrópolis --> Fritz Lang Mi madre la Oca --> Maurice Ravel Mi nombre es Aram --> William Saroyan Mi nombre es Sam --> Sean Penn Mi patria --> Bedrich Smetana Mi pie izquierdo --> Daniel Day-Lewis Mi tío --> Jacques Tati Middle March --> George Eliot Miguel Strogoff --> Jules Verne Mila 18 --> Leon Uris Milagro en Milán --> Vittorio de Sica Minas del rey Salomón, Las --> Stewart Granger Miosotis --> Federico More Mirada de los otros, La --> Woodie Allen Mireya --> Charles Gounod Misa de la Coronación --> Franz Joseph Haydn Misa Nelson o Missa en --> Franz Joseph Haydn angustis Misa solemne en "re" --> Ludwig van Beethoven mayor, opus 123 Miserables, Los --> Víctor Hugo Misterio von Bulow, El --> Jeremy Irons Misterios de París, Los --> Eugène Sue Misteriosa llama de la reina --> Umberto Eco Loana, La Mito de Sísifo, El --> Albert Camus Moby Dyck --> Herman Melville Moderato cantabile --> Marguerite Duras Moisés --> Miguel Ángel Molino de la Galette, El --> Pierre-Auguste Renoir Moll Flanders --> Daniel Defoe Momentos estelares de la --> Stefan Zweig humanidad Momia, La --> Boris Karloff Monederos falsos, Los --> André Paul Guillaume Gide Montaña Azul, La --> Arnulf Overland Montaña mágica, La --> Thomas Mann Morir de no morir --> Paul Eluard Motivos de Proteo, Los --> José Enrique Rodó Moto perpetuo --> Niccolò Paganini Mrs. Henderson presenta --> Judi Dench Mrs Henderson presenta Mucho ruido, pocas nueces --> William Shakespeare Kenneth Branagh Muerte accidental de un --> Darío Fo anarquista Muerte de un viajante, La --> Arthur Miller Muerte en el Nilo --> Peter Ustinov Muerte en Venecia --> Thomas Mann Luchino Visconti Muerte y transfiguración --> Richard Strauss Mujeres al borde de un --> Carmen Maura ataque de nervios Pedro Almodóvar Mujeres de ojos grandes --> Ángeles Mastretta Mujeres enamoradas --> David H. Lawrence Multitud errante, La --> Laura Restrepo Mundo según Garp, El --> John Irving Muro, El --> Jean-Paul Sartre Música para el agua --> Georg Friedrich Haendel My fair lady --> George Cukor Rex Harrison Myra Breckenridge --> Gore Vidal Nacimiento de Venus, El --> Sandro Botticelli Naná --> Émile Zola Napoleón en su gabinete --> Louis David de trabajo Naranja mecánica, La --> Stanley Kubrick Nariz, La --> Nikolái Gogol Nashville --> Robert Altman Navarra --> Isaac Albéniz Nazarín --> Benito Pérez Galdós Negro falucho, El --> Rafael Obligado Nenúfares --> Claude Monet New York, New York --> Liza Minnelli Martin Scorsese Ni Marx ni Jesús --> Jean-François Revel Nido de hidalgos --> Ivan Turguéniev Nido de ratas --> Elia Kazan Niebla --> Miguel de Unamuno Nieve --> Orhan Pamuk Nieves del Kilimanjaro, Las --> Ernest Hemingway Ninfa de Fontainebleau --> Benvenuto Cellini No digas noche --> Amos Oz No me esperen en abril --> Alfredo Bryce Echenique Noche de Varennes, La --> Ettore Scola Noche, La --> Michelangelo Antonioni Noches áticas --> Aulo Gelio Nocturno --> Fryderic Chopin Nocturnos --> Franz Liszt Nombre de la rosa, El --> Sean Connery Umberto Eco Norma --> Vincenzo Bellini Norte --> Seamus Heaney Notas sobre Hiroshima --> Kenzaburo Oe Novelas ejemplares --> Miguel de Cervantes Novena ola, La --> Iliá Ehrenburg Novia vendida, La --> Bedrich Smetana Novicia rebelde, La --> Robert Wise Novios, Los --> Alessandro Manzoni Novum organum --> Francis Bacon Nudo de víboras --> François Mauriac Nuestra Señora de París --> Víctor Hugo Núñez de Balboa --> Octavio Méndez Pereira Ña Catita --> Manuel A. Segura Oberón --> Carl Mª von Weber Obertura 1812 --> Pëtr I. Tchaikowsky Obertura trágica, opus 81 --> Johannes Brahms Ocho y medio --> Marcello Mastroianni Octubre --> Sergei Eisenstein Oda sobre una urna griega --> John Keats Odas --> Pierre de Ronsard Odas (triunfales) --> Píndaro Odas elementales --> Pablo Neruda Ofrenda de piedra, La --> Ciro Alegría Ofrenda lírica --> Rabindranath Tagore Ola, La --> Hokusai Katsushika Olas, Las --> Marguerite Yourcenar Olimpia --> Édouard Manet Oliver --> Carol Reed Oliver Twist o el hijo de la --> Charles Dickens parroquia Ópera de tres centavos, La --> Bertolt Brecht Opiniones de un payaso --> Heinrich Böll Opio de los intelectuales, El --> Raymond Aron Oratorio de Navidad --> Johann Sebastian Bach Orestiada, La --> Esuilo Organon --> Aristóteles Orgullo y prejuicio --> Jane Austen Origen de las especies, El --> Charles Darwin Orlando Furioso --> Ludovico Ariosto Oro del Rin, El --> Richard Wagner Otelo --> William Shakespeare Pacem in terris --> Papa Juan XXIII (Angelo Roncalli) Paciente inglés, El --> Ralph Fiennes Padrino, El --> Marlon Brando Pájaro cantor, El --> David Ireland Pájaro de fuego, El --> Ígor Stravinsky Pájaros de Bangkok, Los --> Manuel Vázquez Montalbán Pájaros, Los --> Alfred Hitchcock Palabra del mudo, La --> Julio Ramón Ribeyro Pan --> Knut Hamsun Pan, amor y fantasía --> Vittorio de Sica Gina Lollobrigida Pantera Rosa, La --> Blake Edwards Peter Sellers Papá Goriot --> Honoré de Balzac Papillon --> Robert Schumann Para Elisa --> Ludwig van Beethoven Paraíso perdido, El --> John Milton Paraíso y la Peri, El --> Robert Schumann Parque jurásico --> Sam Neill Steven Spielberg Parsifal --> Richard Wagner Pascana, La --> Francisco Laso Pasión según San Juan --> Johann Sebastian Bach Pasión turca, La --> Antonio Gala Pasión, La - Sinfonía nº 49 --> Franz Joseph Haydn Pata de la raposa, La --> Ramón Pérez de Ayala Patito feo, El --> Hans Christian Andersen Pato salvaje, El --> Henrik Ibsen Patton --> George C. Scott Paula --> Isabel Allende Paulina Bonaparte --> Antonio Canova Borghese como Venus Victrix Pavana para una infanta --> Maurice Ravel difunta Pedro Páramo --> Juan Rulfo Pedro y el lobo --> Sergei Prokófiev Peer Gynt --> Henrik Ibsen Edvard Grieg Peines del viento --> Eduardo Chillida Pelando la cebolla --> Günter Grass Pelayo, El --> José de Espronceda Pelotón --> Oliver Stone Péndulo de Foucault, El --> Umberto Eco Pensador, El --> Auguste Rodin Pensamientos --> Blaise Pascal Pepita Jiménez --> Isaac Albéniz Pequeñas memorias, Las --> José Saramago Peras del olmo, Las --> Octavio Paz Perfecta casada, La --> fray Luis de León Perfume de mujer --> Vittorio Gassman Dino Risi Périchole, La --> Jacques Offenbach Perla, La --> John Ernst Steinbeck Perlas negras --> Amado Nervo Permiso para sentir --> Alfredo Bryce Echenique Perros hambrientos, Los --> Ciro Alegría Perry Mason --> Raymond Burr Perseo --> Benvenuto Cellini Perspectiva Nevski --> Nikolái Gogol (avenida), La Pescadores de perlas --> Georges Bizet Ney Matogrosso Peste, La --> Albert Camus Peter Pan --> sir James M. Barrie Petrushka o Petrouchka --> Ígor Stravinsky Pez en el agua, El --> Mario Vargas Llosa Pianista, El --> Roman Polanski Piel del cielo, La --> Elena Poniatowska Piel, La --> Curzio Malaparte Pietá, La --> Miguel Ángel Pífano, El --> Édouard Manet Pigmalión --> George Bernard Shaw Piloto de guerra --> Antoine de Saint-Exupéry Pimpinela escarlata, La --> Leslie Howard Stainer Piratas del Caribe: La --> Johny Depp maldición del Perla Negra Planeta de los simios, El --> Charlton Heston Plebeyo, El --> Felipe Pinglo Alva Plenitud --> Amado Nervo Poder y la gloria, El --> Graham Greene Poema rumano, Opus I --> George Enesco o Enescu Poemas de Gondal --> Emily Brontë Polichinela --> Ígor Stravinsky Poliomelitis (vacuna oral --> Albert Bruce Sabin contra la) Pompa y circunstancia --> Edward Elgar Por el camino de Swann --> Marcel Proust Por los muchachos --> James Caan Porgy and Bess --> George Gershwin Porvenir de mi pasado, El --> Mario Benedetti Pozo y el péndulo, El --> Edgar Allan Poe Preludio a la siesta de un --> Claude Debussy fauno Premios, Los --> Julio Cortázar Prendas de amor --> Lope de Rueda Prêt-à-porter --> Robert Altman Princesa, La --> Alfred Tennyson Príncipe de los caimanes, El --> Santiago Roncagliolo Príncipe feliz, El --> Oscar Wilde Príncipe Igor, El --> Alexandr Borodín Príncipe y el mendigo, El --> Mark Twain Príncipe, El --> Niccolò Machiavelli Principito, El --> Antoine de Saint-Exupéry Prisionero de Zenda, El --> Anthony Hawkins Prisionero del Cáucaso, El --> César Cui Private lives --> sir Noel Coward Productores, Los --> Uma Thurman Proserpina --> Jean-Baptiste Lully Provinciales, Las --> Blaise Pascal Psicosis --> Alfred Hitchcock Puente sobre el río Kwai, El --> David Lean David Niven Puentes de Madison, Los --> Merryl Streep Clint Eastwood Puerta de las lilas, La --> René Clair Pulgarcito --> Charles Perrault Puma azul, El --> Ciro Alegría Puma y el zorro, El --> Adolfo Vienrich QBVII --> Leon Uris Quimera del oro, La --> Charles Chaplin Ran --> Akira Kurosawa Rapsodia noruega --> Édouard Lalo Rapsodia peruana --> Andrés Sas Rapsodias húngaras --> Franz Liszt Rapsodias rumanas --> George Enesco o Enescu Rapto de las Sabinas, El --> Petrus Paulus Rubens Rapto de Lucrezia, El --> Benjamin Britten Rapto en el serrallo --> Wolfgang A. Mozart Rashomon --> Akira Kurosawa Rayo verde, El --> Jules Verne Rayuela --> Julio Cortázar Raza de bronce --> Alcides Arguedas Rebeca --> Daphne du Maurier Rebelión en la granja --> George Orwell Recurso del método, El --> Alejo Carpentier Redoble por Rancas --> Manuel Scorza Regenta, La --> Leopoldo Alas Regreso a Cold Mountain --> Jude Law Reina Mab (La): un poema --> Percy B. Shelley filosófico Relatividad, teoría de la --> Albert Einstein Relatos de un cazador --> Ivan Turguéniev República, La --> Platón Réquiem --> Rainer Mª Rilke Réquiem alemán --> Johannes Brahms Rerum Novarum --> Papa León XIII Resistencia, La --> Ernesto Sábato Resurrección --> Lev Tolstoi Retablo de maese Pedro, El --> Manuel de Falla Retrato de Dorian Gray, El --> Oscar Wilde Retrato en sepia --> Isabel Allende Revés de la trama, El --> Graham Greene Revoltosa, La --> Ruperto Chapí Rey de Ys, El --> Édouard Lalo Rey que rabió, El --> Vital Aza Ruperto Chapí Rey se muere, El --> Eugène Ionesco Rey y yo, El (El rey de Siam) --> Deborah Kerr Yul Brynner Reyes del mambo, Los --> Antonio Banderas Rienzi --> Richard Wagner Rigoletto --> Giuseppe Verdi Rimas --> Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer Rimpianto --> Enrico Toselli Río místico --> Tim Robbins Sean Penn Clint Eastwood Río Moldava, El --> Bedrich Smetana Riqueza de las naciones, La --> Adam Smith Risa, La --> Henri Bergson Rob Roy --> Jessica Lange / Eric Stoltz / Tim Roth / Liam Neeson / Walter Scott Robinson Crusoe --> Daniel Defoe Rocco y sus hermanos --> Luchino Visconti Rodilla de Clara, La --> Eric Rohmer Roma, ciudad abierta --> Roberto Rossellini Romana, La --> Alberto Moravia Romeo y Julieta --> Charles Gounod Ronda, La --> Max Ophüls Rosa púrpura de El Cairo, La --> Woodie Allen Rosa tatuada, La --> Tennessee Williams Rosaura a las diez --> Marco Denevi Rubayyat --> Omar Khayyam Ruedo ibérico, El --> Ramón del Valle Inclán Rufufú --> Claudia Cardinale Marcello Mastroianni Mario Monicelli Ruta de Don Quijote, La --> Azorín Ruy Blas --> Víctor Hugo Sábado --> Ian McEwan Saeta, La --> Antonio Machado Salomé --> Oscar Wilde Sandalias del pescador, Las --> Morris West Sandokán --> Emilio Salgari Sangre y arena --> Vicente Blasco Ibáñez Tyrone Power Santo, El --> Roger Moore Santos Vega --> Rafael Obligado Scoop --> Woodie Allen Scarlett Johansson Sed de mal --> Orson Welles Sefarad --> Antonio Muñoz Molina Segundo sexo, El --> Simone de Beauvoir Seis personajes en busca de --> Luigi Pirandello autor Sensatez y sentimientos --> Jane Austen Señor presidente, El --> Miguel Ángel Asturias Señoritas de Aviñón, Las --> Pablo Picasso Señorito mimado, El --> Tomás de Iriarte Séptimo sello, El --> Ingmar Bergman Serenata morisca --> Isaac Albéniz Serpico --> Sydney Lumet Serpiente de oro, La --> Ciro Alegría Sexto, El --> José Mª Arguedas Sheik, El --> Rodolfo Valentino Si --> Rudyard Kipling Siboney --> Ernesto Lecuona Siddhartha --> Hermann Hesse Siesta de un fauno, La --> Stéphane Mallarmé Siete contra Tebas --> Esuilo Siete locos, Los --> Roberto Arlt Siete magníficos, Los --> James Coburn Siete samurais, Los --> Akira Kurosawa Sigfrido --> Richard Wagner Silencio del coronel --> André Maurois Bramble, El Silla del Águila, La --> Carlos Fuentes Sillas, Las --> Eugène Ionesco Sin destino --> Imre Kertész Sin lugar para los débiles --> Hnos. Joel y Ethan Coen Sin novedad en el frente --> Erich Maria Remarque Síndicos del gremio de los --> Rembrandt pañeros, Los Sinfonía de los mil --> Gustav Mahler Sinfonía española --> Édouard Lalo Sinfonía fantástica --> Héctor Berlioz Sinfonía inconclusa --> Franz Schubert Sinfonía nº 9 en "re" --> Ludwig van Beethoven menor, opus 125 Sinfonía pastoral --> André Paul Guillaume Gide Ludwig van Beethoven Sirenita, La --> Hans Christian Andersen Sobre héroes y tumbas --> Ernesto Sábato Sol de Lima, El --> Luis Loayza Sol de otoño --> Norma Aleandro Solamente una vez --> Agustín Lara Soldadito de plomo, El --> Hans Christian Andersen Soldado de chocolate, El --> Oscar Straus Soledad sonora --> Victoria Ocampo Soledades, Las --> Luis de Góngora y Argote Sombrero de tres picos, El --> Manuel de Falla Pedro Antonio de Alarcón Sonata a Kreutzer --> Lev Tolstoi Sonatas --> Ramón del Valle Inclán Sonido (ruido) y la furia, El --> William C. Faulkner Stromboli --> Roberto Rossellini Suelo bajo sus pies, El --> Salman Rushdie Sueño de amor --> Franz Liszt Suite peruana --> Andrés Sas Suma Teológica --> santo Tomás de Aquino Superman II --> Christopher Reeve Syllabus errorum --> Pío IX Syriana --> George Clooney Tabla de Flandes, La --> Arturo Pérez-Reverte Tacones lejanos --> Migue Bosé Pedro Almodóvar Tais --> Jules Massenet Tala --> Gabriela Mistral Talismán, El --> Walter Scott Taller del pintor, El --> Jean Courbet Tambor de hojalata, El --> Günter Grass Tancredo --> Gioacchino Antonio Rossini Tango en "fa" --> Astor Piazzola Taras Bulba --> Nikolái Gogol Tarzán de los monos --> Edgar Rice Burroughs Taxi driver --> Martin Scorsese Robert de Niro Té para dos --> Doris Day Teléfono --> Alexander Graham Bell Televisión --> John Logie Baird Tener o no tener --> Lauren Bacall Tener y no tener --> Ernest Hemingway Tengo --> Nicolás Guillén Teogonía o Genealogía de --> Hesiodo los dioses Teresa Raquin --> Émile Zola Terminal, La --> Tom Hanks Tess --> Roman Polanski The west wing --> Martin Sheen Tía Tula, La --> Miguel de Unamuno Tieta do Agreste --> Jorge Amado Timeo --> Platón Tío Vania, El --> Antón Chéjov Tíos de Sicilia, Los --> Leonardo Sciascia Tirano Banderas --> Ramón del Valle Inclán Titanic --> Kate Winslet Tocar el agua, tocar el viento --> Amos Oz Todas las sangres --> José Mª Arguedas Todo modo --> Leonardo Sciascia Todo sobre mi madre --> Pedro Almodóvar Tom Jones --> Tony Richardson Tom Sawyer, detective --> Mark Twain Tootsie --> Dustin Hoffman Topkapi --> Peter Ustinov Tormenta, La --> Jean Cot Torres gemelas, Las --> Nicholas Cage Oliver Stone Tortuga y la liebre, La --> Esopo Tosca --> Giacomo Puccini Tótem y tabú --> Sigmund Freud Trabajadores del mar, Los --> Víctor Hugo Tradiciones peruanas --> Ricardo Palma Traumerei --> Robert Schumann Travesuras de la niña mala --> Mario Vargas Llosa Tregua, La --> Mario Benedetti Tres mosqueteros, Los --> Alexandre Dumas (padre) Tribulaciones del --> Robert von Musil estudiante Törless Trilce --> César Vallejo Triunfos --> Francesco Petrarca Trópico de Cáncer --> Henry Miller Troyanas, Las --> Séneca Trucha, La --> Franz Schubert Trueno entre las hojas, El --> Augusto Roa Bastos Túnel, El --> Ernesto Sábato Ubu Rey --> Alfred Jarry Ulises --> James Joyce Última Cena, La --> Leonardo da Vinci Último emperador, El --> Bernardo Bertolucci Último samurai, El --> Tom Cruise Último suspiro del moro, El --> Salman Rushdie Último tango en París, El --> Bernardo Bertolucci Un americano en París --> George Gershwin Vincente Minnelli Un capitán de Castilla --> Tyrone Power Un espíritu burlón --> sir Noel Coward Un hombre --> Oriana Fallaci Un hombre acabado --> Giovanni Papini Un hombre llamado caballo --> Richard Harris Un hombre y una mujer --> Claude Lelouch Anouk Aimé Un invierno en Mallorca --> George Sand Un lance de amor --> Alexandre Dumas (padre) Un mundo feliz --> Aldous Huxley Un sabor a miel --> Tony Richardson Un sueño americano --> Norman Mailer Una cuestión personal --> Kenzaburo Oe Una jornada particular --> Sofía Loren Ettore Scola Una mente brillante --> Russell Crowe Ron Howard Una mujer difícil --> John Irving Una novia oscura --> Laura Restrepo Uno --> Enrique Santos Discépolo Mariano Mores Uno y el universo --> Ernesto Sábato Utopía --> santo Tomás Moro Utopías del Renacimiento --> santo Tomás Moro Vacaciones de Sr. Hulot, Las --> Jacques Tati Vals del minuto --> Fryderic Chopin Veinte años después --> Alexandre Dumas (padre) Vejez, La --> Simone de Beauvoir Ventana indiscreta, La --> Alfred Hitchcock Venus de Urbino, La --> Il Tiziano Venus del espejo, La --> Diego de Velázquez Verbena de la paloma, La --> Tomás Bretón Versos --> Lino Argüello Versos del capitán --> Pablo Neruda Versos satánicos, Los --> Salman Rushdie Vértigo --> Alfred Hitchcock Viaje a la luna --> Georges Méliès Viajes por el Scriptorium --> Paul Auster Víctor, Victoria --> Blake Edwards Vida breve, La --> Manuel de Falla Vida de Agrícola --> Cornelio Tácito Vida de Jesús --> Ernest Renan Vida es sueño, La --> Pedro Calderón de la Barca Vida por el zar, La --> Mijaíl Glinka Viejo y el mar, El --> Spencer Tracy Ernest Hemingway Vientre de París, El --> Émile Zola Viñas de la ira, Las --> John Ernst Steinbeck Violinista en el tejado, El --> Chain Topol Visiones de robot --> Isaac Asimov Vita nuova --> Dante Aligheri Viuda alegre, La --> Franz Lehár Vive como quieras --> Frank Capra Vivir para contarla --> Gabriel García Márquez Volver --> Pedro Almodóvar Carmen Maura Voz humana, La --> Jean Cocteau Vuelo del moscardón, El --> Nicolai Rimski-Kórsakov Vuelo nocturno --> Antoine de Saint-Exupéry Vuelta al mundo en 80 --> David Niven días, La Vueltas al tiempo --> Arthur Miller Winesburg, Ohio --> Sherwood Anderson Yawar Fiesta --> José Mª Arguedas Yentl --> Barbara Streisand Yerma --> Federico García Lorca Yo y el Ello, El --> Sigmund Freud Yo, el Supremo --> Augusto Roa Bastos Zadig o el destino --> Voltaire Zalacaín el aventurero --> Pío Baroja Zapatera prodigiosa, La --> Federico García Lorca Zorro, El --> Ígor Stravinsky